deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Thor
Thor Odinson is a superhero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 21st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Thor VS Raiden, where he fought against Raiden from the Mortal Kombat series. He returned for the 84th episode, Thor VS Wonder Woman, where he fought against Wonder Woman from DC Comics. In his second appearance, he was voiced by Jonah Scott. History Thor Odinson is the god of thunder from Asgard and is the son of the All-Father Odin. In order to teach his son humility, Odin briefly banished Thor to Earth in a human body by the name of Donald Blake. After regaining his powers, Thor dedicated most of his time to protecting the citizens of Earth, and eventually founded the famous superhero team known as the Avengers with Iron Man, Hulk, Ant-Man, and the Wasp. He would battle many times with his arch-nemesis, his adoptive brother Loki. DEATH BATTLE! Info (Thor VS Raiden) Background: *Real Name: Thor Odinson the Mighty *Height: 6'6" *Weight: 640 lbs. *Secret Identity: Dr. Donald Blake *Skilled Surgeon & Medic *Guardian of Midgard A.K.A. Earth *Superiority Complex Superhuman Abilities: *Super Strength *Supersonic Speeds *Self Sustenance *Inexhaustible Stamina *Nigh-Invulnerability *Super Breath *Immunity to Ailments Mjolnir: *Bound to Thor *Literally means 'Crusher' *Forged from a Starcore *Momentum Based Flight *Unbreakable *Anti-Force Energy Blasts *God Blast (Summons his energy into a beam capable of slaying immortals) Meging Jord: *Nordic Title: Meging Jord *Belt of Strength *Doubles Thor's Physique Godly Powers: *Weather Manipulation *Wind-Powered Flight *Earthquake Control *Immortality *Warrior's Madness Berserk State *Healing Powers Feats: *Master Marksman *Top Flight Speed: Mach 32 *Martial Arts Mastery (Viking, Celtic, Saxon, German, & American fighting styles) *Overpowered the Hulk *Can Destroy Adamantium *Escaped a Black Hole *Strongest Asgardian, aside Odin DEATH BATTLE! Info (Thor VS Wonder Woman) Background * Real name: Thor Odinson * Aliases: God of Thunder, Donald Blake * Height: 6'6" | 1.98 m * Weight: 640 lbs | 290 kg * Asgardian Prince * Son of Odin & Gaea * Has 2 pet goats named Toothgnasher & Toothgrinder * Was once turned into a frog Abilities * Super Strength * Super Speed * Near Invulnerability * Healing Factor * Earth Manipulation * Warrior's Madness * All-Tongue ** Can be understood universally Arsenal * Mjolnir ** Weather Manipulation ** Flight ** Energy Projection ** Energy Absorption ** Teleportation ** Returns to wielder when thrown * Jarnbjorn * Megingjord ** Doubles Thor's strength Feats * Lifted the Midgard Serpent * Tagged Quicksilver * KO'd the Phoenix Force * Shattered planets * Survived a planet busting bomb * Endured 17 days of torture * Destroyed a helicopter while depowered * Defeated Juggernaut, Silver Surfer, Iron Man & Hulk Compared to Raiden Thor *Stronger, Tougher, & Faster *Immune to Electricity *Does not solely rely on electrical attacks *Mjolnir is ridiculously powerful *Arrogance only prolonged the fight *Consistently defeats Loki, who is clever like Raiden Raiden *Smarter, but much weaker *Immune to Electricity *More Fighting Experience *Less Extreme Survival Experience *Relies on electrical attacks, which were useless DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Stand down wayward maiden. This sort of thing never turns out well for women like yourself. * You are a god! * Mighty Tornado! * Have at thee! * Feel heaven's wrath! * Never shall the God of Thunder relent! * I'll kill you! I'll kill you dead! * What... DEATH BATTLE! Auditions Animators who wanted to audition for DEATH BATTLE! had to create a short fight between Thor and Kratos from God of War. All the fights ended with Thor decapitating Kratos with Mjolnir. One Minute Melee Thor had a cameo in the Goku vs Sonic? April Fools One Minute Melee episode, where he and the other Avengers tried to fight Goku from Dragon Ball. Unlike the other combatants, Thor isn't defeated by Goku, but rather accidentally knocked out by Hulk when Goku evades his and Hulk's ambush. He later appeared in a Bonus Episode, where he battled Vegeta from the Dragon Ball ''series and lost. DBX Thor appeared as a fighter in Season 3 of DBX, where he fought against 100 wild Pikachu from the ''Pokémon series and won. Gallery Mjolnir.png|Mjolnir ValkyriesJIM91.jpg|Meging Jord being carried to Thor thor_ii__gif_by_geosammy-d5fivwn.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE!, DBX and One Minute Melee C4864E12-E7EA-4A55-AF3E-5C4DB08BAA91.png|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *Thor is the second Marvel character to appear, after Rogue, and with the next 24 being Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. **He is the second Marvel character to win, after Rogue, and with the next ten being Spider-Man, Deadpool, Iron Man, Doctor Doom, Hawkeye, Venom, Black Panther, Ultron, Black Widow and Ghost Rider. **He is the eighth Marvel character to lose, after Captain America, Beast, Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel and Silver Samurai, and with the next eight being Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Thanos, Namor, Deadpool and Miles Morales. **He is the first Marvel character with a non-DC comics opponent, with the next nine being Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Deadpool, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Carnage, Ultron and Black Widow. ***He is also the first to defeat a non-DC opponent, with the next three being Doctor Doom, Ultron and Black Widow. * Thor and his second opponent are the eleventh and twelfth returning combatants, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool and Metal Sonic, and with the next eight being Ryu, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Captain Marvel, Tommy Oliver, Ganondorf and Red Ranger. **He is the second winner to lose, after Metal Sonic, and with the next four being Batman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ganondorf and Deadpool. **He is the second Marvel character to return, after Deadpool, and with the next one being Captain Marvel. **He and his second opponent are the fifth and sixth combatants to have both 2D sprites and 3D models, after Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Charizard and Deadpool, and with the next four being Ryu, Tommy Oliver, Ganondorf and Red Ranger. **He and his second opponent are the second and third characters to fight against both a male and a female, after Deadpool, and with the next two being Captain Marvel and Tommy Oliver. * Thor is the 13th male to fight against a female, after Boba Fett, Yoshi, Justin Bieber, Starscream, Gaara, Dante, The Meta, The Scout, Roronoa Zoro, Deadpool, Nathan Drake and Lucario, and with the next four being Carnage, Shazam, Tommy Oliver and Mob. ** Thor is the seventh male combatant to lose to a female combatant, after Boba Fett, Starscream, Gaara, The Meta, The Scout and Nathan Drake, and with the next three being Carnage and Tommy Oliver and Mob. *Thor is the third comic book character to fight a video game character, after Leonardo and Spawn, and with the next eight being Bucky O'Hare, Wolverine, The Joker, Ramona Flowers, Scrooge McDuck, Ultron, Black Widow and Black Canary. *Some stories of Thor have Mjolnir actually weigh 42 pounds. However because of the godly Odin Force within Mjolnir, it has the properties of an indestructible and abnormally dense weapon. It is still very possible for Thor to split someone in half even with this misconception. *Thor's sprite was built off of Thor's assist character sprite from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. *Thor was mentioned in Godzilla VS Gamera, in where Boomstick explains Godzilla matching Thor's strength is part of the reason he won against Gamera. *Thor is the second Non-Fighting Game combatant to battle a Fighting Game combatant, after Mike Haggar and Yoshi, and with the next five being Pikachu, Guts, Hercule Satan, Captain Falcon and Black Canary. References * Thor on Wikipedia * Thor on Marvel Universe Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Season 1 Combatants Gods Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Flying combatants Category:Princes/Princesses Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Superheroes Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Old Combatants Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Doctors Category:Protagonists Category:Returning Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Metal Users Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon